figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:MARDEK Chapter 4
since nobody else seems to be discussing this on the site, i'm going to. i have 1 big idea for the game. in the picture underneath to the right, that big, purple crystal in the background could be the centre of the planet of the Annunaki. somehow mardek has to go there and because there's some kind of problem with it. to get there he has to do such and such. also another small idea is for the Annunaki to have mardek captured. anyone got any other ideas? Theories/Ideas for Mardek 4? If thats what you mean it is in no way the kind of factual information to be discussed on a wiki. You could post this as a comment on Mardek 4's page or a Forum topic on Fig Hunter.com if you wish to discuss it. http://bubbles.fighunter.com/? I think the crystal is the one that fell from the sky that corrupted the Annunaki. ( 13:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC)) Gaspar is going to appear in Chapter 4, for sure... leohuangchunwang 14:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Page title change Good grief, people, the title drop was a joke. And even if it wasn't, it's hardly a reason to rename the page, considering that literally nothing about the project has been announced. The page should stay as "MARDEK Chapter 4" and, if you really think that single line is worth mentioning, incude a trivia saying that "on 04.08.2014, Pseudolonewolf hinted on the title being `Moric's Revenge` " Michos (talk) 14:16, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't even know what to say. Unfortunately, this incident shows how dumb the majority of MARDEK players is. DeeKayFTW (talk) 14:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) DeeKay, please don't insult other people. We're trying to create a friendly and inviting wiki, not an elite club. DarthKitty (talk) 16:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC) DeeKayFTW calm down a bit. It was a mistake apperently and I apologise for it. There's no need to insult for it. Try to be a little more mature. SairiRM (talk) 17:12, August 18, 2014 (UTC) >apparently So you don't realize what you did wrong? Because it sounds like you got told by everyone you did something retarded and you still don't realize what it was. If it wasn't for this one word, your post would be semi-readable. >There's no need to insult for it. Try to be a little more mature. Not even gonna comment on this one. DeeKayFTW (talk) 19:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I understood what I did wrong. And talking to you politely seems like isn't going anywhere. Try to be less aggressive with others not like they've made a crime. SairiRM (talk) 08:12, August 19, 2014 (UTC) If you do, that's cool. Also, discussion based on being a part of a mutual admiration society usually doesn't go anywhere, so what I did was actually the right thing to do. And don't tell me how to act - just a friendly piece of advice. DeeKayFTW (talk) 08:37, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Stop It right now!I can see it escalating.We are already a formal group,polarizing it isn't going to do anything other than break the wiki.DeeKayFTW team,your good intentions can be manifested without needing censorship.Remember,you might be old and elite here,but yer not the boss.SairiRM team:putting a blanket over a fire won't do anything good,especially after misusing a talk page that would spark something. If this conflict breaks out,I might gather others to take measures or ask DarthKitty to hack heads. Malfarence (talk),August 20,2014(UTC) Malfarence (talk) 10:40, August 20, 2014 (UTC)